As a method for placing limitations on the takeout of an external storage medium device, such as a magnetic disc, there has so far been used a method for locking an enclosure for the external storage medium device, such as magnetic disc, with a key. For example, there is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-10-169276 a security structure for electronic equipment comprising two keys, specifically, a key used for taking out an external storage medium device and a key used for running the external storage medium device in operation.
There has also been known a technique for placing restrictions on the accessing to data held by the external storage medium device. For example, there is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-123144A a non-contact IC card having a fingerprint authenticating system for limiting data input/output.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-10-169276
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-123144A